neoencyclopediafandomcom-20200216-history
Rad (Transformers)
Rad is the name of two fictional characters in the Transformers universes. Transformers: Generation 1 Rad is an Autobot Action Master. He has a Targetmaster partner named Lionizer. With more moves than an all-pro halfback, this clever, cool-headed daredevil is equally adept at combating Decepticons or calculating the coefficient of friction for a rocket booster. Paired with Lionizer, a roaring raging bundle of overheated circuits who can change into an atom-smashing blaster at the drop of a microchip... unless Rad can cool his engines first. According to the Power Plans for Rad, his body contains a Nucleon Tracking Device, Fiberoptic Input, Cyber Definition Translator, Attack Process Analyzer, Forward Motion Applicator, Phototronic Info Gatherer, Transducer Semiconductor and Bidirectional Weapons Systems. Animated series leads Jazz, Over-Run, Prowl, Rad, Rollout and Wheeljack into becoming Action Masters]] Although the animated series was canceled in the U.S. before Rad was released, he appeared among the Autobots in the animated segments of the U.S. toy commercials. In fact he even had a speaking part. 3H Enterprises Rad's sole appearance in any comic series was in a flashback scene in issue #2 of the Transformers: Universe - Wreckers comic, where Rodimus Prime consulted Quickmix, Skids, Perceptor and Rad on his plans to send out ships to gather information on threats from space after the defeat of Unicron. In the first release of this comic Rad was colored green, but in later editions he was colored correctly. Fun Publications Rad appeared in Invasion Prologue by Fun Publications. Toys * Generation 1'' Rad with Lionizer''' (1990) :An Action Master packaged with his Targetmaster partner.http://www.tfu.info/1990/Autobot/Rad/rad.htm Dreamwave Productions Although Rad and Lionizer did not appear in any stories by Dreamwave Productions, they did get a one page bio in their More Than Meets The Eye series. Transformers: Armada Rad is one of the human friends of the Autobots. In '''''Transformers Micron Legend,his name is Raddo, which could be read either "Rad" or "Rod"-with-an-American-pronunciation; the English-language television series gives his full name as Bradley White, "Rad" for short. In Transformers: Armada, Rad and his best friend Carlos Lopez reactivate the Mini-Con ship while exploring the caves outside their city. Soon joined by their friend Alexis (Alexa, last name not given), they befriend the Street Action Team Mini-Cons as Megatron and Optimus Prime's forces arrive on Earth. This leads to their alliance with Optimus and the Autobots, as they frequently help them on missions, teaching them the ways of Earth. Unfortunately, they were unable to keep their friendship with the Autobots a secret from the local bullies, Billy and Fred (Jim), but the two boys quickly softened and became friends with the trio, as they too became Autobot allies. An encounter with Sideways in cyberspace gave the kids their first glimpse of Unicron, and when Starscream joined the Autobots, they all became friends with him, even though Starscream himself could scarcely believe it. Alexis in particular became enamoured of the former Decepticon, even crafting a portion of a rock he brought them back from Mars into a pendant. After some protestations that were quelled by Perceptor, all five kids accompanied the Autobots to Cybertron when the Decepticons fled Earth with the Mini-Con weapons, and once on the planet, they were sent drifting through time and discovered that they had always played a role in the development of the Mini-Cons, and that their coming to Earth had been predestined. Starscream's subsequent death hit Alexis hard, and when the children were absorbed by Unicron, Rad was able to use his connection to High Wire through Unicron's communal mind to free the Mini-Cons from his thrall. Transformers: Energon Armada Rad appears as an adult in the Transformers: Energon comic and series. However, Rad's role isn't as large as it was in Armada. Alexis and Rad witness the anti-robot protests in Los Angeles. Rad and Alexis find shelter during the Terrorcon attack. Rad and Alexis escape the Insecticons and try to get to Carlos at Alterenergy West Coast. Rad pilots the Energon Volant Accumulator into Los Angeles. In Los Angeles Rad is able to use the E.V.A to charge up with Autobots with energon. Transformers: Cybertron An older adult version of Rad also makes an appearance in the final episode of North America's Transformers: Cybertron alongside Carlos and Alexis, waving goodbye to the Autobots as they leave to set up a Space Bridge. They are also seen in the end credits of the final episode being photographed at Coby and Lori's wedding. These scenes are not part of the same episode of Transformers: Galaxy Force, as Galaxy Force was not intended to be a continuation of the Armada/Energon story, while all three are parts of the Unicron Trilogy in America. Transformers: Cybertron While Generation 1's Rad was not produced in Cybertron, his head was the basis of the one used by Crosswise (Autovolt) and Smokescreen. When the Smokescreen repaint was sold, its appearance in robot mode shares some design cues from both Smokescreen and Rad. The head is based entirely on Rad's featuring a yellow panel in front and a translucent blue visor. References * External links * http://www.cliffbee.com/reviews/rad.php * http://www.cobraislandtoys.com/tf/1990/rad.html * http://www.unicron.us/tf1990/toypics/rad.htm Category:Action Masters Category:Autobots Category:Fictional scientists Category:Targetmasters Category:Transformers human characters